Reactions
by Dukefan1982
Summary: I didn't like how 'the witch and the wardrobe 'didn't have Angela and Hodgins tell everyone about their jailhouse nuptials so I'm doing! 3/4 chapters!
1. Chapter 1You got married in the slammer?

Angela and Hodgins had been out of jail for an hour and a half, Hodgins was driving them home."Hodgie, we need to tell everyone that we are now Dr. and Mrs. Jack Stanley Hodgins IV."  
"Okay, how? We could hire a skywriter, a messenger, a singing telegram, get a carrier pigeon? Or we could send a mass email, post it on face book, tweet it on twitter?"

Angela laughed, "While those are fantastic suggestions, I was thinking we could invite Bren, booth Cam, Michelle, Sweets Zach, and my Dad and have a semi formal dinner party on Saturday to tell everyone."

"Yeah, that sounds good, but to have to invite your dad?"

"Yes, although I'm gonna have to tell him before hand, he's gonna know I'm hiding something and demand to know what it is before he goes anywhere.''

Hodgins groaned Angela dialed Billy.

"Dad?'

"Angie, what did you do now?

"Nothing."

"Angie, don't lie to me."

"Hodgins and I got arrested."

"Where do I need to send your bail money? I'm not baling out Hodgins."

"We're out dad."

"What aren't you tellin' me?"

"We got married."

"Before or after you got arrested?"

"During."

"You got married in the slammer?"

"Yes."

"Betty Luanne Jean Gibbons what in the Sam hill were you thinking getting married in the slammer?"

"Dad you know me, I live in the moment."

"I know Angie, but a weeding in jail is more country than rock n' roll! Is it legal at least?'

"Perfectly. We're having a diner to tell our friends and we'd like you to come."  
"When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"We don't have a show I'll be there."

"Dad, are you upset that Hodgins are married?"

"No, I knew the two of you would get married someday, I thought you two would elope the only thing that surprises me is the venue."

"I know it surprises me too. Can you bring Frank and Dusty too?"

"Sure, guitars too?"

"Why not."


	2. Chapter 2What's your real name?

Hodgins and Angela were enjoying takeout and a movie on the couch, Hodgins was playing with Angela's hair when she turned. "Hodgins I've been thinking about the dinner party, I think it should be casual and we should have Sunday dinner."

"Sounds good to me, what's on the menu?"

"Pot roast, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, corn, rolls, and red velvet cake for dessert."

"Yum. Angie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What's your real name? It can't be that bad."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh and never use it. "

"I promise it can't be that bad, what is it?"

"My given name is Betty Luanne Jean Gibbons."

Hodgins snickered Angela glared,"Babe, it's cute, but totally not you."

"I know dad named me after his mother and grandmother. I changed names when I went to college, I just liked Angela and Montenegro is my mom's last name."

Hodgins was a little surprised; Angela had never mentioned her mom before."Shouldn't we-"

"I haven't seen her since I was 10, I spent the weekend with dad and when he dropped me off all my stuff was packed and a long letter was taped to the door for dad. I don't know where she is or anything about her other than what little dad told me when I'd ask."  
"Oh, if you want-"

"I don't right now maybe later, thanks."

"You're welcome."

The couple finished the movie and headed to bed. The next morning they were getting ready for work, Angela was looking at her hand. "Babe what's wrong?"

"I don't want to take the ring off."

Hodgins wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her ageist him."We could tell everyone today and we could have the dinner party this weekend."

"No, I want to do it all at the party."

"Okay, it's only for two days and then I'll put it back on your finger."

"And I'll never take it off." They kissed.

They got to work, Hodgins went to his station and Angela in search of Brennan, and she found her in her office," Sweetie, do you have plans for Saturday night?"

"I'm going to work on limbo cases, the backlog is getting worse."

"No, okay Hodgins and I are having a dinner party to celebrate our being back together and we'd like you, Booth Cam, Michelle, Sweets Zach, and my Dad to come."

"Ange-"

"It's at 7, you can work until 5 and Booth can get you and we can eat drink and be merry."

Brennan looked up and smiled, "all right I'll be there."

"Thank you Sweetie."

Angela told Cam and went to her office to call Sweets to see if he could get Zach out for the day.


End file.
